


One big happy family

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, True Love, happy family christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: Loki can't wait till a reasonable time on Christmas Day to wake Thor up and Thor can't pretend to be pleased with the intrusion that is until his brother wakes him up with that special silver tongue of his and then who is Thor to say no to Loki's wandering hands, it is Christmas after all





	One big happy family

"Thor" 

Thor wakes up in shock at hearing his name and turns to see Loki stood over him with a childlike excitement across his whole face. 

"Yes brother?" 

"Do you know what time it is?" 

Thor rolls his eyes at such a question and looks at his clock that says its just past midnight. "It's midnight"

"Do you know what that means?" Loki practically sings.

"It means you should be in bed and that I should be asleep" Thor hits him with a pillow before resting his head back down. 

Loki takes this as an invitation to jump on top of Thor and bounce the bed yelling "it's Christmas".

Thor moans in annoyance before grabbing Loki by the ankle to drag him down so that he is lead flat on top of Thor. 

Loki still beams at Thor before kissing him quickly and pulling back in giggles. 

"Loki if you don't come back here right now and sleep with me then I'm cancelling Christmas" 

Loki rolls his eyes as he keels at the end of Thor's bed. But starts nervous giggling as soon as Thor sits up. Thor looks at him and Loki comes straight to his arms. 

"That's what I thought" Thor mumbles into his shoulder as he pulls Loki under the covers. 

Loki kisses Thor eagerly but Thor is tired and this irritates Loki. 

"Brother!! Come on! You just said you wanted to sleep together" Loki half yells as he whacks Thor on the arm. 

"Yes, sleep. I said sleep. So lets sleep" Thor says with a yawn as he extends an arm over Loki and pulls him into a comfortable position before attempting to nod off again. 

Loki lays there in Thor's arm for a moment before he again grows restless and starts kissing at Thor's neck which receives positive, half hearted mumbles of approval.

Loki moves his hand down to his brothers cock and starts jerking at it to wake Thor up. It does. Thor's eyes fly open and he looks at Loki who has that little smirk on his face and he can't help but want to kiss it away. 

Loki jerks Thor to a sleepy climax as he then climbs on top of him, legs wrapped around Thor's waist. 

Loki's cock is in perfect view of or Thor's sleepy eyes and he can't help but want to reach out and touch it so he takes it in his mouth in one. 

Loki rolls his hips as encouragement but before he can be brought to climax he pulls out causing Thor to let out an unsatisfied groan. 

Loki smirks at him in response and unwraps his legs before moving down the bed to Where Thor's ass lays untouched. 

When Thor realises his intentions he spreads his legs wide for his brother and allows the invading tongue to go in with no resistance. 

Loki licks at Thor's hole for a while before pushing a finger in. Thor withers on the bed with uncontrolled pleasure. Loki loves to see his brother in such a state underneath him and pushes in another two fingers in quick succession. 

After a while with only Loki's fingers Thor is basics begging for Loki's cock and Loki is happy to oblige. He lines himself up with his brothers entrance and pushes in. Loki continues to fuck Thor with quick, energetic thrusts which definitely satisfy him as Thor soon finds himself hard again.

Loki leans down to suck him off while slowing down his pace at fucking him and Thor is completely wasted in bliss and soon finds himself unable to hold back. He cums into Loki's mouth and Loki comes inside of him shortly after.

Loki looks down at Thor and places a kiss onto his forehead before pulling out and laying down in Thor's arms again.

"Should we go wake mother and father?" Loki asks eagerly.

"Why?" Thor pants.

"Because it's Christmas and I want my presents" 

"No, let's leave it till at least 9" 

"Can I at least open yours now?" Loki bargains. 

"Only if you promise to spend the rest of the night here with me, no disappearing" 

" I promise. Now give it to me" 

Thor gets out of the bed and walks to his wardrobe and removes a green wrapped present. Before returning to the bed and handing it to Loki who is practically shaking with excitement. 

Loki unwraps the little box to reveal a silver necklace with a pair of wings in the middle. He looks at it in awe. 

 

"It's wings to match my helmet. So we can always be connected" Thor tells him. 

Loki looks up at Thor and says wistfully "it's beautiful". 

"So are you" Thor tells him as he brings Loki in for a soft kiss to the lips. 

Thor takes the necklace out of the box and wraps it around Loki's neck before laying back down in bed to sleep until 9. Loki lies down in his arms and can't stop touching the wings of the necklace with a smile on his face. 

At 9am they go downstairs to find a very tired looking Odin and Frigga. 

"You kept us up last night" Odin says. 

There is a moment of silence as looks of horror are exchanged between Thor and Loki. 

"It's not something that we will discuss today, it's Christmas. We shall keep that conversation for tomorrow" Frigga says as she moves between them to wrap her two sons into a tight hug. 

Odin looks at the three of them but says nothing about the noises from last night and they continue with their Christmas.


End file.
